Seeing Black
by UnbrokenSilences
Summary: Companion to Seeing Red, this expresses Max's feelings after Fang's death, and the one thing she remembers the most above him--his eyes. One-shot. As sad as I could possibly make it! R&R!


**I decided I reaaaaally liked Seeing Red, so I decided to do a companion one-shot. This one is sad, and happens after Fang dies—whenever you want, I guess. **

_Max's POV_ (**A/N: Notice how all my one-shots are Max's POV?)**

"Max? Is something wrong?" Everyone is looking concernedly at me. I wipe away the invisible tears tracing my cheeks, tears that had fallen until I was all dry less than three days ago.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I briskly say, plastering a false smile, a smile I've been used to giving now, on my face.

Everyone eyes me and I know they don't believe me. But Max the leader steps up and glares at them. "Guys, focus! I don't have six eyes. Help me look out for any Erasers, Flyboys, or M-Geeks."

They obey, knowing if they don't, I'll lose it again, like I did when the guy I'd loved all my life, grown up with, fell deeply in love with, died. They've been avoiding me, knowing that I'm like a frail glass of mixed, churning, bubbling emotions, knowing that if they tip me a little too far I'll spill all the emotions I've been keeping away for so long.

I have a memory flashback.

_We were fighting a group of M-Geeks, but this time, they had Uzis grafted onto their arms. Not a good thing. But it was either that or facing a pack of Omega clones. Uhh, yeah. M-Geeks, definitely._

_ Angel had helped by breaking the minds of half of the M-Geeks, but then she'd collapsed from exhaustion. I knew these guys were 'new and improved'. She'd never fainted like that before._

_ The remaining M-Geeks seemed to have recharged. The flock fought bravely like we always did._

_ Suddenly, I heard Fang gasp in pain and I felt him collapse. I whirled around. Blood was shooting from his chest, his face contorted in surprise and pain, as an M-Geek recharged its gun. I let out a roar of rage and fought my way to him, slashing so powerfully I left a row of carcasses behind me._

_ I scooped him up, cradling his head in my lap. "Fang," I croak, the tears already beginning to fall. "No…"_

_ He smiles weakly at me. "Don't cry."_

_ "How can I not?" I sob. "Don't leave me, Fang. I can't go on without you."_

_ "Then I'll have to disappoint you," he whispers. "I'm so sorry, Max."_

_ "Fang…" I gasp as I feel his heartbeat begin to fade._

_ "I love you, Max. Take care."_

_ Then he breathed his last, and he slumped in my arms._

_ "NOOOO!" I scream, shaking him as though that would bring him back to life. His eyes, black and emotionless, are now black and glassy. His eyes…_

_ I catch myself mid-sob. His eyes…_

_ They bring back a whirlpool of memories. Him at the School, when we first met…us on the run…us fighting, him at my side, like always…him leaving me and Angel and Nudge and Total…him returning…him helping me rescue my mom…him asking me out for the first time…him leaning over me to kiss me…_

_ And throughout all those memories, his black, obsidian, glittering eyes have remained the same. Sad, angry, happy, scared, disappointed, tenderness when he leaned over me…_

_ The flock gathered around me. I hear their silent tears. I hug Fang's body closer to mine and then let go, stood up, and let the rest of the flock gather around him too._

_ His eyes…_

"MAX!" someone yells as I snap back to reality. I feel a blossom of pain on my chest, look down, and register surprise at the blood there. I look ahead to see several M-Geeks approaching.

_Just like how Fang died…_

I begin falling, falling so fast no one can catch me but death's arms. And I hear my flock screaming, and I want to tell them that I love them, that I wish it didn't have to be this way, that I wished that Fang was still here…

I hear a thud as I hit the earth. The last thing I see before slipping off into blissful unconsciousness is the sky, black as night, black as a raven's wings, black as…

_Fang's eyes._

**Like it? Hate it? R&R! **


End file.
